


What a wonderful world this would be

by UncleNansi



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Pre wedding, Smoking, Weddings, also alicia is trans but it doesnt come up in this fic so i wont like fully tag it but like yeah, jewish bob, just a little bit, tho not the focus!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleNansi/pseuds/UncleNansi
Summary: Alicia and Bob steal a moment.
Relationships: Alicia Zimmermann/Bob Zimmermann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	What a wonderful world this would be

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, i cried while writing this, and im still crying listening to Wonderful World by Sam Cooke!!!!! oh my god!!!!!!! love is so amazing!!!!!! im so sad!!!!!!!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4GLAKEjU4w
> 
> Hi! this is some short and sweet cuteness. thats all!!
> 
> me and mina kompisar (the homies) have been talking about 50 billion bob/alicia aus. this came up discussing a trans alicia au and like it's not explicit but i mean it is important to me you know :)
> 
> i am an african spiritualist sort of raised christian so I also didn't want to go in depth on the ceremony and mechanics as i dont think id do it justice :) this moment focuses on the moments before bob and alicias wedding

The dress is just cream of white. It fits her waist like a glove, splaying below her hips over two layers of petticoats. The keyhole window on her chest feels like it's showing too much cleavage now. The long sleeves feel awkward and not at all chic like she had felt last time she put it on.

She chokes up looking at herself in the mirror.

“Oh,” her mother coos, standing beside her and looking on with her own tears. “You’re so beautiful.”  
  


Alicia doesn’t say anything. Takes the handkerchief her bridesmaid offers and dabs it carefully at her eye to avoid smudging her make-up.

“Bob’s going to freak!” she hears her maid of honor say, laughing raucously. Maura’s already a little tipsy, as Alicia fully expected her to be after practically planning this wedding.

Maura does make her chuckle a little, but she fears any loosened sound will let loose a dam of tears.

Her mother puts a hand on her arm, concern creasing her expression. “What’s wrong, dear? What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Alicia warbles, “just emotional. Can—Can I get a moment alone? Just a little bit. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Cousin Jerri says, shooing the other women of the family out of the ready room. “We’ll go make sure the boys are doing okay, alright?”

Alicia nods, and the door falls shut with an ominous thud. She stares are herself in the mirror, looking over the dress. She’s supposed to feel… beautiful. Radiant even.

She just feels nauseous.

</3

Bob’s nicotine buzz from the cigars and the shot of whiskey he had are fighting each other into some weird giddiness that makes it impossible to tie his tie. Luckily, he’s got Randy to do it for him as he giggles.

“Something funny?” Randy mutters to him, grinning himself.

“I’m getting married,” Bob whispers, winking.

There’s a little bit of commotion when the door opens; Bob turns to peek to see Maura and Hattie laughing with some of Bob’s groomsmen as they are poured shots of whiskey.

“What are you two doing in here?” Bob gives Randy a nod and walks up to them, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders. “You ladies look great, but aren’t you supposed to be taking care of my wife?”

“ _Fiancée_ , Bob.” Hattie elbows him. “She could be running as we speak.” She throws back her shot.

Bob lets out a nervous little laugh. “Hope not?”

“Don’t worry,” Maura gives him a firm pat on the cheek. “She needed some alone time. Got a little emotional.”

Bob’s heart sinks a little—as much as it can on his wedding day, he supposes. “She okay?”

“Yeah, of course. Just needed some space.”

“Hmm.”  
  


The girls, satisfied that the boys are suitably in order, go on to make sure the guests are taking their seats and that Rabbi Stansil has everything he needs. Bob denies another shot and shoots a glance at his Best Man to maybe hide the liquor.

“I’m gonna get some air. I’ll be back in, like, 10 minutes.”

Bob hears most of a joke about putting on skates to get out of here as fast as possible, and the door shuts on the laughter coming from the room.

He sneaks through the community center halls—a product of Bob and Alicia’s families compromising, careful not to run in to anyone as he makes his way to the room Alicia and her girls were getting ready in. He knocks.

“Hello?” he hears her say, voice tight.

  
“Al? It’s me.”

“Bob!” There’s some shuffling, and Alicia comes closer.

“What are you doing? This is bad luck!” she hisses through the door.

  
“Eh, is it?” Bob teases, “I heard you were maybe a little upset… Do you need anything?”

There’s a beat of silence, then he hears sniffling. “Can you come in here?” Alicia asks, “Is that…”

“Kosher?” Bob jokes, “Fuck it.” He slips inside the door, closing it carefully before turning to face his fiancée.

His heart stops when he does. His brain short-circuits seeing her in her gown. The way her hair is braided back into a bun, off her neck. He can’t speak, can’t think. Can only look her up and down and try not to cry. He doesn’t even know why he’s tearing up. There isn’t a single thought in his head, just joy. Blinding, painful joy.

“I look terrible,” Alicia says, and now Bob can see the tear tracks down her cheeks and the tissue squeezed in her fist. “I—I want you to see me now so you’re not disappointed.”

“ _Disappointed_?!” Bob squawks. “Alicia you’re gorgeous. You’re a—a _miracle_. Look at you!” He reaches out and grips her hands. “I’m—I don’t have anything to say. I’m… I’m not good with words on a good day. With you looking like this?”

She laughs, wet and solemn, “At least you like it.”

“I want to kiss you so bad,” Bob says, voice soft. “Amongst other things.”  
  


Alicia snorts, “That’s definitely not allowed.”  
  


“I’m already here, might as well go big.”

“B _obby_ ,” Alicia whines, “Stop making me laugh.”

“Never,” he promises. “Al, I’m _so_ excited to marry you.”

She looks at the hem of her dress, the tips of Bob’s shoes. Trying not to cry harder.

“Are you sure you want to?” Bob asks. “Is that why you’re upset?”

“Of course not! I--…”

  
Bob squeezes her hand, “You can tell me.”

There’s silence between them for a moment.

“You know I won’t be pretty forever, right?” Alicia asks, looking back up at him.

Bob shakes his head, “You will be, by the way. And even if you weren’t, I’d still marry you.”

She sighs and leans in to hug him, holding him tight.

“I’m marrying you for your money anyways,” Bob chirps.

Alicia pulls back and swats him on the chest. He’s giggling, and soon she’s laughing with him.

“I love you,” Bob says. “Inside and out.”

“How cheesy,” Alicia whispers, tipping her head up, “I love you, too.”

Bob leans down and finally kisses her, peace washing over him like a gentle rain. His hands twitch at her waist while hers smooth up his jacket over his shoulders.

She ducks her head, “They’ll be missing us.”  
  


“We can be quick,” Bob nuzzles at her neck.

“Bob!” Alicia squeals, “Oh my god. Like you’ve ever been _that_ quick.”

Bob waggles his brows, “Is that a challenge?”

She’s about to protest when she stops, and smirks back at him.

<3

**Author's Note:**

> do bob and alicia walk down the aisle a little disheveled and definitely flushed? yes. yes they do but im not posting that!!!
> 
> instead i will simply listen to otis redding and perish in a sea of my own tears
> 
> Don't know much about history  
> Don't know much biology  
> Don't know much about a science book,  
> Don't know much about the french I took  
> But I do know that I love you,  
> And I know that if you love me, too,  
> What a wonderful world this would be


End file.
